An Alternate Reality
by firekid44
Summary: After the death of a monk, Joe tries to get back at Chase Young, making it so he never existed.
1. Death

Because of technical difficulties, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Yeah, I'm going for a new disclaimer with every story. Haha. Ha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the mountains, casting bright rays over the fields. The light revealed a giant mountain, holding a dark fortress. Four figures were making their way up the thin path, while a man watched through a window.

"So," he said. "They're here already…"

"Come on, hurry up!" shouted the boy at the front. "Kimiko's in there somewhere."

"Joe, we must conserve some energy. It is likely we will have to fight with Chase Young," replied the smallest boy. Joe turned around.

"Fine, you 'conserve energy'. I'm going to get her out of there." He ran faster, leaving the others behind.

"What are his chances?" asked Raimundo quietly.

"Slim to none," replied Clay.

The Dragon of Thunder reached the entrance and closed his eyes. After a moment, he released a charge of energy and blasted down the door. He ran through what seemed like endless corridors before reaching the main hall. First he saw a cage with a small girl inside. He ran forward before noticing the man leaning on it.

"Hello, Joe Thunder," he said, stepping forward. Joe pulled his Wudai Weapon out of his belt and held it in front of him.

"Let her go, Chase," he shouted across the room. Chase laughed.

"You want her free? Okay." He unlocked the cage and moved back. Kimiko ran across the room towards Joe. He looked at Chase, confused. He wasn't expecting him to give in. Someone dropped to the ground in front of the girl.

"Wuya!" screamed Kimiko. Wuya reached out a hand and grabbed her by the throat. Kimiko struggled and gasped. Wuya dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

"KIMIKO!" cried Joe and ran towards her. He dropped to his knees beside her, tears forming in his eyes. The other three burst through the doors, holding their weapons. They paused and looked at the two Dragons on the floor.

"What the…?" gasped Omi. "Chase killed her?"

"I did no such thing," replied Chase. "I was letting her go. It was Wuya that killed her."

"You really expect us to believe you'd let her leave? You were the one that kidnapped her in the first place!" shouted Raimundo. He ran across the room in anger and raised his weapon.

"Blade of the Nebula!" he shouted. Chase easily dodged the attack and pulled a lever. A door opened in the wall.

"Take the girl and leave," he snapped. Joe stood up and wiped his eyes.

"I am going to kill you," he hissed as they leaved. "I am going to kill you, like you killed Kimiko. You hear me? KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp, shock, horror, R&R.


	2. Pen of Time

"A new Shen Gon Wu has been revealed," said Dojo a few days later. Kimiko had since been buried and the monks were trying to get over the loss. Joe, however, had locked himself in his room and refused to leave.

"It's the Pen of Time," continued the dragon. "It allows you to change the past."

"Come on, let's go get it," muttered Raimundo.

"It's somewhere around here…" said Dojo as they landed in a rainforest. The three monks split up and searched the ground.

"Found it!" called Clay. They waited for a few moments.

"I said, I've found it. The Shen Gon Wu!" he shouted.

"Where's Jack Spicer?" wondered Omi. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around. Jack ran out of the forest and straight into the monk.

"Ahh!" he screamed, and cowered away. "Don't hurt me, Opie!"

"I believe you mean 'Omi'," grunted Omi.

"Where're your robots?" asked Raimundo.

"I ran into Chase Young!" Jack replied. "He destroyed my heli-bot too!"

"We'd better get out of here before Chase gets here," muttered Dojo.

"Joe, we got the Wu!" called Clay. Joe stayed where he was and called through the door. out of his room.

"What is it?"

"The Pen of Time. You can use it to change the past." Joe came out and grabbed it.

"Pen of Time!" he roared. "I need Chase Young to not exist!"

"But it can be very dangerous!" the dragon cried.

"It's a bit late for that now, Dojo," growled Omi. Then there was a flash.


	3. Lord Hannibal

Me: And off we go with chapter 3...

Joe: And off we go with me bothering him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Joe!" called Omi. The Dragon of Thunder woke up to see the smiling monk looking into his room.

"What am I doing here? Wasn't I just using the Wu?" muttered the British boy.

"Shen Gon Wu!" cried Omi. "It is forbidden!"

"Forbidden? By who?"

"Lord Hannibal, of course. Are you very forgetful today?"

"Lord Hannibal? What have I done?" he groaned.

"Where're the others?" asked Joe.

"What is wrong with you? Between seven and eight o'clock, Raimundo and Clay clean the statues of Lord Hannibal, while me and Kimiko prepare his food."

"Kimiko? She's alive!"

"Why would she not be?" asked the monk, confused.

"This is all wrong, though!" muttered Joe. "How did Hannibal come to be 'Lord Hannibal?'"

"You should know the story," replied Omi, looking at him suspiciously.

"Could you, err, _refresh_ my memory?"

"Well, after Lord Hannibal defeated Master Monk Guan, he helped Wuya to defeat Grand Master Dashi. They then had no trouble taking over the world."

"No! This is wrong! Master Monk Guan should be alive, Hannibal should have turned Chase Young to the side of evil, and Grand Master Dashi should have trapped Wuya in a puzzle box for 1500 years until she was released by Jack Spicer!"

"Jack Spicer? The Spicer family was killed years ago."

"What is going on here?" gasped Joe. He followed Omi out into the temple courtyard.

The sky was dark, and the ground was black. Nothing was growing. As he looked around, a man came up to Omi.

"You're late for your duties!" he shouted, and drew out a club. Omi lay down obediently and the man started beating him with the club. Omi winced each time he was hit. After a few minutes he stood up and staggered towards a building. The man turned to Joe.

"Why aren't you cleaning the statues of Lord Hannibal?" he shouted.

"Er… I've already done it…" replied the boy carefully, and ran after Omi. He found him working with Kimiko.

"How can you take this?" asked Joe. "You're Xiaolin Warriors!"

"Are you okay Joe?" asked Kimiko. "Don't you remember? All the Xiaolin Warriors were put to death. The practice has long since been forgotten."

"No it hasn't! You're the Dragon of Fire, Omi's the Dragon of Water, Clay's the Dragon of Earth, Raimundo's the Dragon of Wind, I'm the Dragon of Thunder! We travel the world collecting Shen Gon Wu to defeat evil…"

"You're crazy, Joe!" said Omi angrily. "Are you trying to get us killed? It's hard enough for us to serve Lord Hannibal without you shouting about Shen Gon Wu!"

"Oh, I'm crazy? I can prove it!" As he spoke, the guard lumbered through the door.

"Your work isn't finished! Get on the floor!" he shouted. Joe turned around and his hands glowed.

"What the…" the guard managed to say before Joe blasted him with electricity. He flew out of the door and landed heavily.

"You see? This world is wrong. We _are_ Xiaolin Warriors. We need to find Clay and Raimundo." Omi and Kimiko followed reluctantly.

"Come on, we need to find them before the guards find us," he hissed. He turned a corner and found Raimundo and Clay scrubbing a statue. He then saw two men with whips standing behind them.

"Hurry up!" one of them shouted, and whipped Raimundo across the back. Joe forward, while Omi and Kimiko hid behind the wall.

"Come on!" shouted the other man, and whipped Clay. Joe walked nearer.

"I don't think you should do that again," he said loudly. The men looked at him and laughed.

"Do you hear me? I don't want you to do that again." The men laughed and one of them whipped Raimundo again.

"I'm going to say this one last time. Don't do that again."

"Or what? You'll bow to us?" chuckled the guard. He slashed at Raimundo and the boy fell to the ground.

"You should have listened," said Joe quietly. He jumped forward and punched one of the guards in the face, then kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back. The other swung his whip at him. The boy grabbed it and charged it with electricity. The man was blasted back and lay still. Joe turned as the first man ran at him again. Joe flipped into the air and caught the man below the chin, kicking him over the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe: Okay, Lord Hannibal? What are you thinking?

Me: Well, what would you do if _you_ were writing it?

Joe: First, I'd---

Me: I don't really care what you think. I do care what the reviewers think. R&R!

Joe: Shut up...


End file.
